On-premises paging systems are widely known and used, but their use to date has been very limited. In particular, pagers of this sort are currently used predominantly in the restaurant industry to inform patrons when their table is ready. In addition, there exist a variety of problems associated with prior art pagers and their use. For example, restaurant patrons who travel out of range of the paging transmittal signal, and thus never get paged by the restaurant, may become annoyed and leave with the pagers, thereby resulting in pager loss. Further, pagers require frequent recharging. There is a need for paging systems with features designed to make recharging pagers faster, more efficient, and more convenient for individuals dispensing pagers to patrons.